Our Bionic Connections
by Redhood1863
Summary: The Lab Rat's easy mission days are over when they spot Marcus. Wary of the growing threat in Sebastian, the Lab Rats are on the edge of their seats trying to catch the android. But after realizing Marcus may have gone after their friends in Seaford Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo make it their mission to stop Marcus once and for all. Brebastian and Kick. Part 2 of the Ours Truly Series
1. New Start, New Romances

Lab Rats and Kickin' It Crossover: Our Bionic Connections  
Chapter 1: New Start, New Romances

Sebastian quickly jumped to his feet as the door in front of his cell swung open. His position was tense and his jaw was tight. He was ready for a fight. Adam, Bree, and Chase stepped in and Sebastian was suspicious. What would they want from him?

"Sebastian, we're not here to fight." Chase said as he cautiously stepped forward towards the bars separating them. "We actually need your help."

"To do what?" Sebastian relaxed a little. "What do I have that you need? Considering I don't have bionics and I've been stuck here for five months."

Adam stepped towards his cell and opened it, the metal screeching in the process. "Follow me."

The four of them walked upstairs towards Davenport's office, where he was waiting along with his brother, Douglas. "Glad you could make it." Douglas laughed.

"I wasn't really busy." Sebastian stayed stone faced. "Now, what do you need my help for?"

Douglas rolled his eyes turned his computer around. The picture was of a boy, he had dark brown hair slicked sideways matching his dark brown eyes. He looked about fifteen or sixteen and looked like Douglas.

Sebastian looked back up at "Who is he? And why does he look like Douglas?"

"You notice that and not his creepy eyebrows?" Adam chuckled. Sebastian looked back at the picture.

_ "Yeah, this kid's got some creepy eyebrows." _He thought.

"This is Marcus Davenport. He was an android that I created with the combined abilities of Adam, Bree, and Chase-"

"What do you mean by was?" Sebastian asked. "Did you lock him up just like me?"

"No, he's dead-"

"We thought we was dead." Leo entered the office. "I was patrolling a couple of days ago and found a note. It said 'I'm coming for you'."

"And why do you need me?" Sebastian questioned for the third time.

"Because you're our best student, you've mastered all of your former abilities and we need someone with that much expertise to take Marcus down." Donald stood from his office.

"How do you know it's really this Marcus kid?"

"He's the only one who would want revenge that's not locked up." Adam answered. "So will you help us?"

"Do I get my bionics back?" Sebastian rose from his seat, his eyes staring straight into Donald's.

"You won't get the same bionics and will have limits on when and where you will use them." Donald said. "Not unless we know we can fully trust you."

"Is it a deal?" Chase questioned Sebastian, his arm fully extended towards him.

Sebastian stared at each person in the room, making contact with each one except for Bree. The young man sighed, it was either get new bionics or rot in prison. Sebastian grabbed Chase's hand. "It's a deal."

"Alright, now we put your chip back on." Douglas said with Sebastian's blue chip in hand. "Oh, and this might sting a little." Douglas quickly jammed the chip into his neck and waited.

"How do you feel?" Leo asked.

Sebastian took a deep breath, he felt different and he liked it. "What abilities do I have?"

Donald was quick to answer. "We gave you a mixture of pyro and electro kinesis and gave you the ability to project energy and the ability to steal light energy. You also get to keep your geo leaping, pitchfork, heightened senses, and super strength."

"What! How come he gets all that!" Leo screamed. "He tried to kill you remember!"

"Leo, we need him to take down Marcus." Chase said as Adam agreed with him.

"Why couldn't you have just given me these new abilities? Why does he get to have them?" Leo argued even further.

Bree finally spoke since they entered the room. "Yeah, why couldn't you have given these abilities to us?"

"Because, we need someone Marcus doesn't hate. Also someone he doesn't know." Chase answered for Donald. "Alright, guys we have to go back to the mainland and begin patrolling again."

"Leo patrol up north with Adam, Mr. Davenport and I will head South, I'll tell Spin he and Bob are heading West, and Bree and Sebastian-"

Bree was quick to interrupt Chase. "Why do I have to patrol with him?"

"Because we all have partners and you're the only one who's fast enough to catch him if he gets away." Adam got up to stand next to Leo. "Why are you complaining Bree? I thought you had a thing for him?"

Everyone in the room exploded and in laughter and Bree turned red. "Bree, I'm just kidding." Adam stated.

"Alright! Move Out!"

* * *

"I thought you liked me." Sebastian was quick to break the silence. Bree and Sebastian had been dropped off and would be picked up in four hours after their search for Marcus. He had also been given a black leather jacket and a red v neck that matched his black jeans and combat boots.

Bree just stayed silent and continued to kick leaves everywhere.

"I mean, you did like the flirting didn't you?" Sebastian continued as he strolled along with her.

"Stop talking." Bree muttered as she glared at him. He laughed it off and continued to question her.

"C'mon Bree I-"

"Did you even really like me? Or was that just a part of your twisted plan to kill my father!" Bree couldn't help but scream at the man she thought she liked.

Silence quickly followed.

"That was never part of the plan, to fall for you. It just happened." Sebastian stumbled with his words. "I truly and genuinely like you."

"Bree, did you find anything?" Bree heard Leo say through her communicator.

"I found nothing, nothing at all." Bree said turning the corner into an alley. "Do you think Marcus maybe went to Seaford?"

Bree didn't hear anything through the earpiece but silence. "I guess we could check there." She finally heard Leo say.

"Tell everybody to pack up, we're headed to Seaford." Bree said into her communicator.

She quickly sped off towards the Bionic Island, but found herself frozen in place. Sebastian's arm kept her from moving.

"Bree, I meant what I said about liking you. That wasn't fake." Sebastian insisted. "You were the one thing good in my life. My feelings for you were real."

She didn't know what to do: believe him or leave him. "I don't know what's real or fake with you anymore."

* * *

"Why do I have to ride in a car with Spin!" Leo complained. He threw his luggage at the trunk of the car and stood beside Bob. Adam, Bree, Chase, Sebastian, Spin, Bob, Leo, and Donald were headed to Seaford to search for Marcus. The mentors became hesitant on leaving the academy with nobody to help the students learn, but luckily Douglas found a way to create holograms of the mentors so each student can still have lessons. Adam, Bree, Spin, and Leo were supposed to ride in the first car. Chase, Donald, Bob, and Sebastian were riding in the second car.

"Leo, only four people can ride in one car. Unless you can switch with someone." Donald stated. "I'm only letting you switch with someone because I'm not driving you and Spin in the same car."

Leo looked around at his teammates for the mission. Bree and Adam argued while Chase helped Sebastian control his lightning. Donald was loading up as Bob and Spin were climbing and jumping of off trees.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Leo waved his hands towards the former criminal. "Hey! Switch cars with me."

He wiped a sweat from his brow and replied, "Why?"

"I'm not riding with that spinning ballerina." Leo pointed towards Spin, who was chasing Bob around.

"No way," Sebastian stated. "I'm not swapping cars with you."

"Why not!" Leo whined. "I'll be saving you from a ride with Chase!"

Sebastian chuckled as Chase glared at the both of them. "Great offer, but no. I can't."

"Why not!" Leo asked again.

"Because of her," Sebastian pointed towards Bree, who as talking to Adam. "She pretty much told me to stay away from her."

Chase tapped Sebastian. "C'mon let's go down there to work on your energy projection." The two ran deeper into the woods as Leo followed.

"Please! Just switch with me!" The special armed bionic complained.

Sebastian smirked. "This mission won't last long anyway; I'll finally be able to capture him unlike your incompetent mission leader."

"What did you just say?" Chase shoved him.

"You heard me. You're an incompetent mission leader. You can't get the job done, because you won't do whatever it takes."

"I don't even get why you're even coming," Chase exclaimed. "I mean, you're supposed to be locked up! We don't even need your help!"

"I wasn't the one begging for my help!" Sebastian spat back.

Leo quickly stood between the two. "Guys, just calm down!"

Chase and Sebastian glared at each other, as Leo began to panic. "Even if we were gonna fight, you couldn't win. You don't even know how to use your bionics." Chase scoffed.

"Then how 'bout I show you." A ball of fire appeared in Sebastian's hand and a lightning ball in his other. Chase's laser bow appeared in his hand and his fists were clenched.

Chase quickly swung his bow towards Sebastian, who ducked and threw a fire ball at him. The shorter male hit back the ball causing it to ricochet. Quickly Sebastian shot the other electric ball at Chase, causing him to fall back hitting a tree behind him.

"Guys, stop!" Yelled Leo, he stared back and forth between the two before running to get Mr. Davenport.

He thought quickly, grabbing Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and pulling back. Sebastian tripped and went head first into the tree behind Chase. His head pounded and the world was spinning around him. Sebastian blinked a few times before realizing that drops of blood dripped from his head and on to the ground.

"3-0" Chase beamed. "I thought you learned you couldn't win the first two times."

"I'm not out of tricks yet." Sebastian wasn't done, not yet. The familiar feeling of rage and revenge coursed throughout his veins.

The taller male staggered back on his feet, and was met by a punch from Chase. "That all you got?" Sebastian taunted.

Chase pulled his fist back and threw another right hook. This time Sebastian knew it was coming. He grabbed Chase's fist and Sebastian's eyes began to glow grey.

"Now, let's try something new." He laughed as the mission leader screamed as Sebastian hit him with his super strength. "It isn't great on that side of the punch; you of all people should know that."

A force field suddenly appeared between the two and as Sebastian hit Chase with his red energy causing them both to drop to the ground.

"Enough, the both of you!" Mr. Davenport, Bree, Adam, Spin, Bob, and Leo appeared. "Get them up and cleaned up now!"

Adam and Bree helped Chase up, he had a long cut on his arm and bruises formed on his chest. Spin and Bob helped their bionic brother get on his feet and handed him a wet rag for his bleeding forehead, other than that he was fine.

"Sebastian, Chase what were you thinking!" Mr. Davenport began his lecture. "You two weren't supposed to leave until we were done packing. Chase, you were supposed to be responsible and come to me. Sebastian, you are supposed to be under strict watch and your bionics were supposed to be turned off by Leo."

Leo had forgotten because he had been so busy looking for someone to swap places with him. Mr. Davenport pointed towards him and Sebastian. "You two you're switching cars."

Sebastian groaned as Leo pumped his fist in the air. The next eight hours for Sebastian and Bree were the worst. They had to sit together in the back of a tight car and listen to Adam and Leo argue and laugh about the stupidest jokes.

They finally parked the car in the garage of their beach house. "Finally," Huffed out Bree. "We're finally at Seaford."


	2. I'm Done

Lab Rats and Kickin' It Crossover: Our Bionic Connections  
Chapter 2: "I'm Done."

"Alright guys, you have five hours to do whatever you want. After then we meet back here and start planning our moves." Donald said, putting his backpack on the floor. "Contact each other through your phones and if you happen to spot or run into Marcus get backup."

"What should we do first, Bob?" Spin turned to his best friend.

"Before you guys go, we need to introduce you to Jack and Kim. They're humans who know about our bionic secret. They're actually really cool." Bree said, she waved for them to follow her towards Seaford mall, where the dojo was.

Jack, Kim, Milton, and Rudy were training in the dojo and noticed the amount of people who suddenly piled into their dojo. "Hey, guys!" They greeted.

A chorus of hey's and sup's echoed in the dojo. "This is Spin, Bob, and Sebastian. Two of them are bionic heroes in training, while the other one is supposed to be in prison."

Milton shot them a questioned look, "If he's supposed to be in prison then why's he here?"

"We need his help," Chase explained. "To find and take down Marcus."

"Wait, I thought you guys took care of Marcus?" Jack asked, "We also saw the news report about being bionic, how's that working out for you?"

"We thought we took care of Marcus, and it's really been great. Mr. Davenport built a bionic island." Leo exclaimed, with glee.

"Jack, Milton-" Everyone turned around to see a girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She stood at about 5'4 and wore black shorts, a white tank top with a red and black blazer and black ankle boots. "Um… hi." She said awkwardly.

"Who's this?" Sebastian winked at her.

"My name's Grey and you must be…" She introduced herself.

"I'm Sebastian."

Bree experienced a pang of jealousy as she watched the two flirt back and forth. She also noticed the way Sebastian stood straighter and how his smile got wider when he noticed her walk in.

"This is Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Spin, and Bob." Sebastian went on to introduce the rest of the gang.

"Milton, Jack, I really need to talk to you guys." Grey walked towards the exit and waited. Jack and Milton gave each other a quick look before rushing out to meet their friend.

"She's cute." Sebastian's grin widened as he stared at her from across the room.

Bree rolled her eyes in disgust, "You say that about every girl."

"I only say it about the one's I like." Sebastian smirked.

"I'm sensing some tension." Kim sniffled a laugh and said, "I'm guessing you two dated."

A chorus of no's and angry looks, from Sebastian and Bree, attacked Kim as everyone else laughed. Grey, Jack, and Milton walked back in and Jack said, "We need to talk to you guys."

"Just make it quick, me and Spin need to check out the food court." Bob hurried them.

"We're spies."

The room once again erupted in laughter, and Adam spoke as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Yeah, and we're dolphins!"

Milton scratched his head, why is it so hard to believe that they're spies when there are bionic people in front of him! Bionic people! "Guys, Funderburk recruited us as spies. He recruited me, Jack, Grey and Shane. Shane was a master of disguise and-"

"He was disguised as the Prince of Hakmakistan" Grey interrupted.

"But he double crossed us and he blew up our head quarters and according to our intel we think he's working with Marcus." The red head continued.

"Alright, if you guys see either of them do not engage. Just call for back up." Chase ordered.

"Bob and I are headed to the food court if you need us." The younger males scurried out of the dojo.

"Leo, Adam, Chase, Jerry and I are headed to the skate park." Jack handed each one of them a skate board before leaving with the guys trailing behind.

"If you guys want we could go shopping," Kim asked Sebastian, Grey, Bree, and Milton. "That is if you're not doing anything."

"I'll go anywhere she goes." Sebastian once again winked at Grey.

Bree rolled her eyes again. "So much for a one girl type of guy." She mumbled towards Sebastian. "I'll go."

"Me too." Milton responded.

"I'll come too." Grey smiled.

"Alright, let's go!" Kim said.

* * *

"Adam watch out!" Chase yelled, his arms flailing as he crashed into his older brother. "Dude watch where you're going!"

Adam helped Chase up as he brushed the dirt of off his pants. "Hey, it's not my fault you were skating backwards."

"Adam that was you." Chase picked up his board. "Didn't you read the sign?" He pointed towards the wrong way sign.

"Oh, that's what that's for." Adam chuckled and pointed towards a guy with a plaid shirt. "Hey, check out that dude's board."

"Isn't he that Shane guy they were talking about?" Chase quickly scanned the young man with his identification app. Shane Peters, the traitor. "It's him, come with me."

The bionic brothers ran towards Leo, Jerry, and Jack, who were in their own little conversation. "We found Shane." Chase caused all eyes to turn to him.

"He's over there," Chase pointed to a crowd of guys surrounding him. "This doesn't make sense. I thought they didn't want us to find them, but here they are."

"Here let me ask them." Adam patted Chase on the back. "Hey! Shane I-"

"Adam, no!"

It was too late; the former spy looked up towards them and recognized their faces. He smirked and walked towards them along with some people from the crowd, probably his henchmen, and said, "Good to see you again, old friend."

"Old friend, more like an understatement." Jack replied. He threw a quick punch at Shane, who ducked. Adam, Chase, Leo and Jerry took out the henchmen surrounding them. Jack blocked a punch from Shane and tackled him to the ground. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Adam throw one of the guys off of the skate ramp. The henchman rolled down like a rag doll and crashed into the skate boards at the bottom.

Chase used his laser bow to block the large guy who threw careless punches at him. He ducked one of them and kicked the henchman, who tripped over the bench behind him. The smartest man alive knocked him out with his laser bow.

Jerry and Leo double teamed and smashed their two guys against each other knocking them out. Jack placed Shane in a head lock and questioned him, "Where's Marcus."

Shane chuckled as he gasped for air. "I'm not giving up that easily." He flipped Jack and punched him in the gut. Shane pushed Jack towards his former friends and laughed.

"Marcus gave me bionics, he made me better." Shane laughed. "Because now I'm stronger, I have plasma grenades, I run faster that a normal human, I can shoot lasers out of my eyes, and oh, I can do this!" A metal beam went flying towards them knocking them off their feet. "I'll see you guys soon."

* * *

"Do you guys wanna head to the food court?" Milton asked, "Or do you wanna head back to the dojo?"

"I could go for some food," Bree decided. "how about you."

Head nods and yeah's followed and the group walked out of the clothing store. "Hey, is that Marcus?" Sebastian pointed towards a young, brown – haired young man. He had on a maroon hoodie with black sleeves, blue pants, and black combat boots.

"We need to call for back up," Bree tugged on Sebastian's arm. "before he notices us."

"Too late for that," Milton said as Marcus walked towards them. "act cool, Sebastian, Grey pretend to not know him."

Marcus walked up to them and smirked. "Bree, Milton, Kim, great to see you guys!"

Bree, Milton, and Kim stayed stone faced as he spoke. He turned his attention towards Sebastian and Grey. "I'm Marcus, you must be new here."

Sebastian nodded and shook his hand. "We're just visiting our friends here."

"Really, how do you guys know each other?" Marcus asked.

"Um, Kim and I were neighbors and I'm visiting from Colorado." Grey stuttered.

"How about you?" The once – dead android said.

"I'm, uh, I'm" Sebastian didn't know what to say. He panicked. "I'm-"

"He's my boyfriend!" Bree yelled a little too loud. "We started going out two months ago."

"Well it was glad to see and meet you guys." Marcus had a suspicious smile.

Kim glared at him, "Bye."

He shook his head. "You'll see me around." Then he walked away.

"What the hell was that!" Bree smacked Sebastian's arm. "You have an answer or a comment for anything, but suddenly you freeze!"

"Bree, calm down." Sebastian caught her hand as she tried to hit him again

"No, because you wouldn't say something I had to tell him you were my 'boyfriend'" Bree spoke. "And now he's going to target you, because he knows you're someone I care about. Anything we say or do Marcus will find a way to tear us down using this information."

Sebastian was quick to defend himself. "Bree, I wasn't the one who said I was your boyfriend, you were!"

"I wouldn't have said it if you hadn't frozen up." Bree argued back.

"You could have said someth-"

"Guys, enough!" Grey yelled above the commotion. "Let's just head back to the dojo and-"

"I've had enough of you today." Bree said towards Sebastian. "First, you start flirting with a girl you barely even know right after you told me 'you truly and genuinely like me'" She air quoted.

"And then you get us into this mess!" Bree was on a rampage, she was so upset she didn't know who to blame. "Great job, you are the perfect guy for this mission. I'm out of here."

She super sped away leaving Sebastian standing there baffled and angry. _'Why would Bree blame this on me if she knew it was her fault?' _He thought.

"Sebastian-" Grey started.

"Just don't talk to me." Sebastian closed his eyes, he shouldn't have accepted the offer anyway. He slammed his fists on the wooden railing and walked towards the stairs. Leaving the mall, and surrendering his freedom.

* * *

"Davenport!" Sebastian screamed, he slammed open the glass door causing it to crack and scanned the room for Donald Davenport. "Where are you!"

The young man geo leaped into the kitchen and saw no one. He screamed in frustration and geo leaped outside, not surprised to see Leo standing there eating an ice cream cone. Sebastian grabbed Leo by the collar and pinned him against the wall. "Where's Davenport!"

"Look, I don't know." Leo said calmly. "Just put me down and we can talk."

Sebastian threw Leo into the glass door, shattering it into pieces. "I'm not leaving until I get to talk to him." Sebastian angrily kicked Leo in his stomach, causing the boy to fall onto broken shards of glass.

"Either you tell me where Davenport is or you end up dead." He once again picked Leo up. "You have twenty seconds or you get blasted by this ball of fire."

"I'm right here." Donald pleaded. "Just drop him."

Sebastian smirked. "You guys would do anything for family. That is how you lose too Marcus."

"If that was the point of this you could have just told-" He was cut off.

"I don't even know why you chose me for this mission. You locked me up, you destroyed my life, you took everything away from me and then suddenly you ask me for help. Out of the thin blue, why? But, I didn't ask myself the why's or the when's or the who's. I was stupid enough to accept a blind offer." Rage coursed throughout Sebastian's body, he could feel the flames tingling in his hands that threatened to set the house ablaze. "So what happens after this, Davenport? What happens after I risk my life to try to help the family that destroyed my father, after I try to get the girl, after I blindly trust you, or after I nearly die for you? What happens, oh I know, I get my bionics taken away I get to rot in prison with Tank and Lexi, while you celebrate a so-called victory!"

"Sebastian, I know what-" He was once again interrupted.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking Davenport." Sebastian sighed before he spoke again. "I'm done with this team; I'm done with you, with Bree. I'm done." Before Davenport could react he quickly geo leaped, vanishing and leaving the billionaire shocked.

* * *

**Please read and review! There's definitely tension's rising between Brebastian and how does the team react to Sebastian quitting and vanishing? Where does Sebastian go? What's Marcus planning?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Assembling Our Army Part 1

Lab Rats and Kickin It Crossover: Our Bionic Connections  
Chapter 3: Assembling Our Army Part 1

Sebastian smashed his pitch fork through the lock of the rusty warehouse. The chain fell to the floor and he walked inside. A voice echoed out of the darkness. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name's Sebastian," He started. "and you need my help."

Marcus and Shane stepped out of the darkness and laughed in the former prisoner's face. "And why would we need your help?"

"Because unlike you I actually have them on my side, I have the better bionics and I have information that you might need." Sebastian smiled. He stepped into the old dusty warehouse looking around he noticed two beds in the corner, one for Marcus and the other for Shane, weapons lined across the walls, and a radio which had sparks coming from it. Great hiding spot, but too obvious.

Unlike Shane, Marcus was a little interested. "Show me what you can do."

Sebastian quickly geo leaped behind them, he triggered his laser pitch fork and created a ball of lightning. He focused his abilities to create a sword of flames and blood red energy shot out of his hand and eye, and it blasted through the door.

"Impressive, but why would we trust you?" Marcus rubbed his chin and glanced back at Shane who went back to reading his book.

Sebastian laughed, "They killed my father, and they locked me up and were stupid enough to give me bionics and a second chance."

Shane's head shot up from his book and raised his hand. "That's quite a back story, he has my vote."

Marcus nodded; Sebastian had a great mind, awesome bionics, and good connections. His three man army will definitely crush the Davenports. "Alright, you're in. Your first mission, tell us what they're planning and report back in a couple of days."

"No way!" Sebastian had a better plan. "I have a better plan, I get Bree, Kim, and Grey to join our team."

Shane broke out into laughter. "How the hell are you gonna do that. They're not that stupid."

The former prisoner rolled his eyes. "I unlocked one of my hidden abilities, this allows me to compel someone. It's not really an override app, since you control everything the person does with the app. "

"You mean mind control?"

"It's not mind control."

"It's mind control."

"Whatever."

Shane laughed. "Alright, mind control them and make them join us. We have the ability too."

"So I'll get Grey to join, Shane you get Kim, and Sebastian you get Bree." Marcus ordered.

"Got it boss." Sebastian smirked as he left the warehouse. "We'll destroy them from the inside out."

* * *

Sebastian geo leaped in front of the Davenport beach house. He spotted the Davenports, Bob, and Spin huddled around Leo, who was probably telling them what happened. He strolled up the stairs leading towards the shattered glass door and stepped inside.

All eyes turned to him and Bree super sped toward him, pulled her arm back and slapped him. "What's your problem?" She demanded, anger burning through her.

"I came back to say I'm sorry. For everything" He lied. "and that I don't deserve these bionics and deserve to be locked up."

Bree shook her head. "You deserve to rot in that hell hole-"

"Bree, enough!" Chase interrupted his older sister. "Nobody deserves this."

"Chase, he almost killed Leo and he could have hurt Mr. Davenport." She pointed towards Leo, who had a black eye with several cuts around his body, and Mr. Davenport. "He is the one person who deserves every bad thing coming his way."

"You know what Bree; this isn't about Leo or Mr. Davenport is it," Chase shook his head, he should have known. "You wanna know why I think you hate him so much?"

"Go ahead Chase, go ahead and tell me how **I **feel." She emphasized the word I. "Take a guess smartest man in the world, because after you say whatever you want to say nobody can tell me what I feel."

Chase ignored her. "Ever since we started this mission there's obviously been some tension between you and Sebastian. Bree, you obviously hate him and-"

"You're just as stupid as everyone else when it comes to how-"

He ignored her again. "Even though you hate him you obviously like him. So why don't you just go ahead, date him, like him, have him stand by your side, but after this mission he's going back to that hell hole of a prison and you'll regret every minute you wasted hating him and will realize you had all the time in the world, but you wasted it."

Bree had enough she grabbed her purse and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to leave. So she did, she super sped away making sure she was anywhere but the beach house."

* * *

"Grey!" Marcus spotted the teen at the food court of the mall eating alone. Now was his chance.

"Marcus, right?" She questioned, making sure he was the familiar eye browed villain she was supposed to stay away from.

"Right," He shot her a charming smile. "Do you have any plans tonight? I could take you to see a movie or something."

Grey was a little suspicious, is he being sincere? Or is he planning something? "Look, no offense, but I barely know you. Why would you ask me out if you barely know me?"

"Well I know you're incredibly smart, insanely beautiful, and amazingly talented." He winked at her and sat down. "Did I mention you're incredibly beautiful."

She laughed, maybe she could get some inside information if she talks to him. "I guess one night with you wouldn't hurt."

"I'll pick you up at seven, meet me here?" He asked.

"I'll be here."

Marcus nodded as the beautiful brunette walked away, she wasn't as hard to trick at all.

* * *

"Hey, Kim wait up!" Shane waved his arms back and forth and ran up to the black belt, who was waiting in line at Falafel Phil's.

"What do you want, Shane." Her voice was filled with venom and hate. "Make it quick."

"I wanted to show you something." He said.

"I don't have time for your games," She turned around and began to walk away, but the traitor spy grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." He smiled and stared into her brown eyes. "How important is Jack to you?"

"What kind of question is that?" She was annoyed, and needed to leave Falafel Phil's and head to the dojo. "Let go of me!" Her arm was raised above her head, threatening to punch the psycho spy.

This time he tried it with his bionics, "How important is Jack to you?"

Kim's facial features slowly changed and her fist dropped, she quickly answered his question. "He's the best thing that happened to me. Jack's my entire life."

Shane nodded. "That's sweet, tell him today at four that you got a call from Otai Academy and that you're leaving for Japan tomorrow. Right after you tell him meet me back here."

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Kim winked at him before leaving.

* * *

**What do you think happens next? Do the girls fall into their trap? Or will they overcome? This and the next chapter's ideas are from vampirehunter555, check them out! Please read and review. All suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Assembling Our Army Part 2

Our Bionic Connections

Chapter 4: Assembling Our Army Part 2

Sebastian stared down at the beach, where Bree was sitting. Her hands were in her head as she stared into space. Sebastian sighed and whipped out his phone, his hands glided across the keyboard and sent a text to both Marcus and Shane.

'I'm closing in now. Remember it you have to touch them somehow to get it to work on them. ' He texted.

A quick reply came from them that said 'Ditto.'

Sebastian pushed himself off of the sandy cliff that he rested on and made his way towards the Davenport girl.

He crept behind her with a small blanket in hand and wrapped it around her shoulders. She stood up, surprised, and glared at him.

"What do you want!" Bree screamed, her voice trembled and her eyes became watery.

"I wanted to show you something." Sebastian calmly stated. His hands were up in surrender as he stepped closer towards her. As he stepped closer she stepped back.

"Trust me." He pleaded

"How could I trust a guy who almost killed my family?" She fired back.

"Close your eyes."

"No"

"Please."

Bree sighed before doing so, with her guard on the edge. She heard him shift towards her and felt his breath on her chin.

"Open your eyes."

She did and found him mere inches from her face. Then he did the unthinkable and closed the gap between them.

She felt fireworks when she kissed him, her heart was racing and her mind became a mess.

They soon pulled apart, feeling empty as soon as they did.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asked, his hand taking hers.

She gave him a faint smile and was about to respond, before her eyes suddenly shut and once they were opened glowed red.

"I feel alright." A smirk formed on her face as a new light shone on her face.

"Hey, have you seen a guy about-" Grey stopped as she spotted Marcus enter the food court. He had on a black checkered shirt with a red tie, his grey pants complemented his grey leather jacket and his black pants.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm late I had to pick up my cousin." Marcus lied as he slid into the booth opposite of her and smiled.

"It's fine," Grey replied, she was still a little suspicious of Marcus, but she needed to catch him in the act of doing something dangerous. "I ordered us some fries, if that's ok with you."

"Perfectly fine," Marcus said, accompanied with a slight pause. "Look, I know we just met and everything, but I _really_ like you."

He gave her a minute to let her sink it all in. Her eyes sparked and she smiled.

"I-I guess I feel the same." She stuttered out, nervously making eye contact with him. "But you barely know me? How could you have made the decision that you like me so quickly."

"I guess it was your smile, or maybe it was your eyes. I really don't know what it was, but you just caught me there." He explained. Marcus took her hand and he swore he saw her blush.

"And I know that you might-"

Marcus was very mysterious and had a lot of surprises. Most people didn't think Grey was either, but tonight she surprised him. Grey leaned over the table and grabbed him by his tie and kissed him.

He was surprised at first, he also began to drift from the plan, but he quickly regained his composure.

"How are you feeling right now?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine." Her eyes glowed a crimson red. "As long as I'm with you."

"How did it go?" Shane and Kim quickly snuck out of the restaurant and we're currently headed towards the abandoned warehouse.

"He was a little panicked at first, then he was worried and then he told me he loved me and we said goodbye." Her voice was monotonous and cold as she explained the heartbreaking moment between her and Jack.

"Good." Shane nodded, but he wasn't quite satisfied with the result. "Maybe next time you can crush his heart and break his soul."

They entered the cold and abandoned building and Shane smiled when he saw four people sitting around a table.

He led Kim towards it and they sat down. "I'm guessing it worked."

"It wasn't as hard as I thought." Sebastian commented. "How did you guys do it? I kissed Bree."

"I kissed Grey." Marcus answered.

"Seriously!" Shane threw his arms in the air. "You kissed them! You guys are lucky, I just touched her arm."

"Calm down, dude, you'll have plenty of other chances later. But what do we do next?" Sebastian ran a hand through his hair

"We don't do anything." Marcus smirked. "We leave it up to them."

**Sorry for the short chapter and not updating! But pls R&amp;R**


End file.
